Nombre
by Asshai
Summary: Historia acerca de Jaime, Brienne y Lady Corazón de Piedra. Spoilers Festin de Cuervos.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers**: Historia basada en el final de Festín de Cuervos.

**Disclaimer**: Historia basada en los personajes y la saga creada por George RR Martin, todos los derechos le pertenecen.

**Resumen:** Bueno, no es resumen, más bien indicar que seguramente los personajes estén muy OOC, puede que en otras historias haya intentado ser más fiel al libro, pero bueno, necesitaba escribir un poco al releerme de nuevo Festín de Cuervos.

**NOMBRE**

-¡Jaime!

Jaime Lannister frenó su caballo y agudizó el oído, estaba claro que alguien muy cercano lo estaba llamando. Cuando escuchó el grito por segunda vez ya estaba seguro de dónde provenía. Cabalgó rápidamente hacia el sitio y observó tres personas colgando de un árbol. Lo malo era que alrededor de ellas había bastantes hombres, demasiados quizá para hacerles frente con su mano izquierda. Iba a alejarse cuando la figura que había en medio le resultó familiar.. muy familiar. Era Brienne.

Si tuviera que explicarse a sí mismo por qué lo hizo no encontraría respuesta. El odio que subió desde su pecho hasta su garganta le asfixio pero gritó el nombre de Brienne mientras ponía su caballo a galope y se lanzaba hacia aquel árbol. Cortó la cuerda de la que colgaba Brienne y siguió galopando hasta que perdió de vista a aquella gente. No podía dejar que le capturasen, ni que asesinaran a Brienne delantede sus ojos. Por un momento pensó en regresar, en quedarse con ella y ayudarla. Pero no podía olvidar que había partido en busca de Cersei, para salvarle la vida. Para salvarle la vida a la mujer que amaba. Jaime escuchó sus carcajadas mientras volaba a lomos de su caballo, huyendo de los ruidos que escuchaba detrás, demasiado lejanos como para darle caza, siguió riendo durante un buen rato, ¿acaso no es la vida un chiste?, ¿no se estaba riendo de él continuamente?, pues él se reíria ahora mucho más, porque era una auténtica broma el haber partido para salvarle la vida a la mujer que amaba y haber acabado con esa tarea mucho antes de lo que se imaginaba.

Brienne cayó al suelo, pero no notó daño alguno. Estaba segura de quién la había salvado, solo que no quería creerlo. Se levantó y miró alrededor, varios hombres habían salido tras su salvador y con la confusión que había nadie había acudido a por ella. Gritaban órdenes y salían corriendo, en busca de sus monturas. Brienne no perdió ni un sólo segundo, salió corriendo a por un caballo que había detrás de los árboles en los que yacían sus compañeros muertos.

Con las manos atadas es dificil subir a un caballo, pero por suerte para ella, se las habían atado por delante y montar en el caballo y asir las riendas no le costó ningún esfuerzo. Cuando miró hacia los árboles, lo último que vio fue a Lim señalarla y salir corriendo tras ella. Sin caballo.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba cabalgando, solo sabía que no podía parar. Le dolia el cuerpo entero, la mejilla, el cuello, las muñecas, el pecho... Volvió a oscurecer y siguió cabalgando.

Hacia la medianoche, se paró al lado de un riachuelo a beber agua y limpiarse las heridas. Agudizó el oído por si continuaban persiguiéndola, pero no había ni rastro de los bandidos. Decidió que el lugar era lo suficientemente aislado y lleno de vegetación como para poder dormir un rato. Era de noche todavía cuando un dolor punzante en el estómago la despertó.

-Me juraste lealtad -entendió a la perfección los susurros de Lady Corazón de Piedra.

Brienne se incorporó un poco, todo lo que pudo sin clavarse la daga que Catelyn Stark apretaba contra ella.

-Lady Catelyn, se lo suplico, dejeme cumplir mi juramento -sin querer empezaron a rodar lágrimas por las mejillas de Brienne, no por miedo a morir allí mismo, sino por quién fue Catelyn Stark y lo que era ahora.

-El Matarreyes -dijo.

-Iba a cumplir su juramento, pero no pudo. En Desembarco del Rey no sabían el paradero de su hija Sansa. Jaime tuvo que quedarse, pero yo le relevé en su juramento, y no le fallaré, ni a él ni a usted, encontraré a sus hijas.

-Matarás a Jaime Lanninster, me traerás su cabeza.

-No, por favor, no entiendes lo que te he explicado.. -Brienne tuvo que callarse ya que Catelyn apretó aún más la daga en su vientre.

-Me traerás a mi hija, y la cabeza de Jaime o morirás -sentenció Lady Corazón de Piedra.

Brienne sabía que esa mujer, ese espectro, no era Catelyn Stark. Había vuelto de entre los muertos pero solo su ira y su venganza la mantenían de nuevo viva. Vería a sus hijas vivas y a sus enemigos muertos pero no se quedaría junto a ellos. Brienne tenía la certeza de que cuando eso ocurriera, Catelyn desaparecería para siempre. Sus hijas..

-Lady Catelyn -empezó Brienne-, le traeré a sus dos hijas vivas a cambio de la cabeza de Jaime.

-Mentiras -susurró la mujer encapuchada-, solo tengo una hija.

-Tienes dos hijas vivas, iba tras la pista de Arya cuando me capturasteis. Sandor Clegane estuvo con ella.

Cuando sintió que Catelyn quitaba la daga de su cuerpo, Brienne se incorporó. En comparación con ella, el espectro de lo que fue un día Catelyn Stark, le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

-Nunca duermo, nunca descanso. Escucho, espio y mato a todos los que acabaron con mi familia -Brienne tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entenderla- No tuve tiempo de estar con mi marido, no regresé con Ned. Quiero regresar con él y descansar para la eternidad, pero antes he sido llamada para terminar esta tarea.

-Yo la ayudaré, jamás la he traicionado.

-Cállate -gritó Corazón de Piedra y Brienne quedó muda al instante-, me traicionaste en el momento en que dejaste al Matarreyes al lado de su hermana. Asi que esta es la sentencia, vivirás si me traes a mis dos hijas. No te persiguirán mis hombres, no lo haré yo. Vivirás toda tu vida si no me traicionas esta vez.

Brienne casi grita de alegría. Le traería a sus dos hijas, solo eso y dejarían en paz a Jaime, ella podría volver con su familia, viviría..

-No te perdonaré otra vez más -le dijo el espectro-, no me traiciones Brienne de Tarth. Traeme a mis hijas, vivas, regresarán a Invernalia. Y no lo harán solas. La cabeza del Matarreyes adornará las murallas de nuestro antiguo hogar.

-Mi señora, por favor -Brienne cayó de rodillas delante de ella-, es inocente.

-Un lannister jámas será inocente -los gritos sonaban espeluznantes en la garganta de Catelyn-, no te atrevas a decir eso en mi presencia. Cumplirás con lo que te ordeno o te mataré aquí mismo.

No podía estar pasando esto. Salvar a las niñas era su objetivo, siempre lo fue, pero matar a Jaime. Él acababa de salvarle la vida, jamás podría hacerlo y sin embargo lo dijo.

-Cumpliré con lo que me pedís. Salvaré a sus hijas y mataré a Jaime, no descansaré hasta que las encuentre.

-Así debe ser -Catelyn Stark sacó una espada de debajo de su abrigo-, esto te ayudará, sé que te encontrarás con Jaime Lannister.

Brienne cogió a Guardajuramentos entre las manos, pesaba demasiado, le pesaba la tarea que tendría que realizar con ella.

-Cumple lo que me has jurado.

Brienne no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Alzó la cabeza hasta que no quedó ni un solo rastro visible de Lady Corazón de Piedra. La vio alejarse lenta y silenciosamente y volvió a llorar.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne llevaba dos días tras la pista de Arya Stark. Lo que parecía más probable era que la niña había cogido un barco después de separarse del Perro. Pero, ¿hacia dónde?. Era imposible localizar a Arya para llevársela a su madre, podría estar en cualquier lado. Quizá debería dejarla en manos del destino y centrarse en Sansa. Antes de darse por vencida, pasaría un par de días más interrogando, quizá alguien cogiera su mismo barco y luego regresara, o quizá alguien le consiguió el pasaje y sabe exactamente hacia donde se dirigió.

Por otra parte, no había ni rastro de Jaime Lannister. Estaba convencida de que no era él quién la había salvado, aunque al principio le pareció que si. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Jaime la oyera gritar y por qué estaba allí en ese preciso instante? No, todo eran fantasías. Su salvador tuvo que ser alguien honrado que no quiso permitir esa matanza.

Aquella noche, decidió dormir en una posada. Se encontraba a tres días a caballo de la cueva donde se escondía Catelyn Stark y por lo que había comprobado (se había hecho una experta en ese terreno), no la estaban siguiendo. Antes de cenar subió a su habitación a asearse, preparó el baño y se introdujo en el agua. Cuando salió se encontró cara a cara con su rostro. No terminaba de reconocer a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada en aquel pequeño trozo de espejo. Su mejilla derecha estaba hundida, en un principio temió que se le viera el hueso, pero el mordisco no fue tan profundo, dolió más de lo que realmente fue. Le faltaba un pequeño trozo de carne justo debajo del pómulo. Brienne se pasó la mano por la cicatriz, tenía los dientes de aquel salvaje en la piel. Sintió una oleada de asco y se apartó del espejo, al menos la herida se había curado muy rápido. El resto del cuerpo acusaba más el cansancio que otra cosa, se había quedado más delgada por lo que no la confundían tanto como antes con un hombre, pero por lo demás era ella misma. Todas los días practicaba con la espada y ayer mismo tuvo que pelearse con dos ladrones que la asaltaron en mitad de un estrecho sendero. Al menos no había perdido su destreza con la espada.

Cuando bajó a cenar, la posaba estaba llenísima de gente, lo cual no resultaba extraño. Era un pueblo cercano al puerto y no había sufrido demasiado los pillajes y las carnicerías de las zonas del interior.

Eligió una mesa en una de las esquinas más escondidas y espero a que le sirvieran la bebida y un poco de estofado. Cuando estaba terminando, un hombre con capucha se sentó enfrente suya. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que llevaba meses sin lavarse, llevaba barba y las manos escondidas en las mangas de su jubón.

-¿Puedo acompañarla mientras cena? -le preguntó el desconocido con voz ronca.

-Ya he terminado, asi que me temo que cenará usted solo -respondió Brienne.

-No tengo hambre, simplemente quería charlar con usted.

-Pues yo no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar con alguien al que ni siquiera le veo la cara -dijo Brienne-, en estos tiempos no me fio de nadie que no me muestre su rostro, nunca tienen buenas intenciones, así que preséntate o lárgate.

-Brienne la Bella, eres muy dura.

Brienne se levantó de un salto de la mesa y agarró la empuñadura de su espada. Se acabó. Fuera quién fuera, la conocía y no podía significar nada bueno. Nunca volvería a confiar en nadie. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba, relajó la postura y salio corriendo de aquel sitio. Cogería su caballo y huiría como el día en que casi la ahorcan.

Antes de subirse a su montura, el desconocido la alcanzó y la sujetó de un brazo.

-No he llegado hasta aquí para que me mates en una posada -le dijo con aquella voz ronca, pero extrañamente familiar-, así que más te vale que me expliques por qué te salvé la vida hace tres días.

-¿Jaime? -Brienne agarró de nuevo su empuñadura.

-Déjate de espadas moza, soy yo -Jaime se bajó la capucha y levantó la mano de oro.

-Ser Jaime.. -Brienne no podía articular palabra. Lady Corazón de Hielo le había dicho que volverían a encontrarse, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Ya que no hablas tú, tendré que hacerlo yo, como siempre -hizo una pausa pero a la chica parecía que le hubieran comido la lengua los lobos-. Tomé Aguasdulces, sin dañar a ningún Tully ni a ningún Stark. Y luego me llegó la noticia de que a Cersei la habían encerrado, a ella y a la reina Margaery según escuché en una tarberna más tarde. Cersei me pidió ayuda, seguro que ha pensado en un juicio por combate. Así que salí hacia Desembarco del Rey dispuesto a ayudarla cuando oí que alguien me estaba llamando. Corría hacia allí, te vi ahoracada, corté la cuerda y salí corriendo para continuar con mi misión de salvar a mi querida hermana. ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en la cara?

-Cicatrices de guerra -respondió Brienne un tanto confundida por la historia-, dices, que ibas a salvar a tu hermana, entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te diré algo -se acercó varios pasos más a Brienne y comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja-, cambié de opinión.

-¿Dejarás que Cersei muera? -preguntó Brienne sorprendida.

-No, iré a Desembarco del Rey en cuanto arregle un asunto aquí. Si hasta entonces nadie ha combatido por ella, yo mismo lo haré, aunque sepa que es una sentencia a muerte para los dos.

-Si lo que quiere es vivir y que su hijo gobierne, ¿por qué iba a elegirte a tí para luchar?

-Porque no habrá mejor opción contra el rival que haya elegido Margaery. Quiero decir, si con cualquier otro también va a perder, supongo que prefiere perder conmigo y que abandonemos este mundo tal y como llegamos, juntos.

-Eso es tan egoísta como Cersei misma -Brienne estaba harta Cersei, de sus hijos, y de las consecuencias de sus actos-, no acudas allí.

-Es mi sangre -dijo Jaime irguiéndose un poco, sabía que Cersei no le amaba, solo lo había utilizado y que era tan egoísta que ni siquiera iba a dejarle vivir si ella no podía, pero era su hermana-, ¿qué otra cosa se puede hacer en estos casos?, ¿acaso tú me darías un motivo para no ir?

Brienne se quedó helada, ¿un motivo para no ir? ¿ella?. Era verdad que le debía la vida, que pese a sus diferencias habían conectado más a lo largo del tiempo, pero, no veía razón para que Jaime Lannister dejara a su familia por una razón que le diera ella.

-No tengo ninguna razón para que no vayas -respondió al fin.

-¿No tienes? -Jaime la miró incrédulo-, te he salvado la vida dos veces.

-Estoy en deuda contigo pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes, es más, si consideras que en alguna medida puedes ganar el combate, deberías marcharte -sabía que alejarlo de allí era una manera de alargarle un poco la vida. Si no moría en el juicio de Cersei, tendría que matarlo ella misma, y eso no podría soportarlo.

-Brienne, sigues siendo igual de testaruda, quizá un poco más delgada -Jaime la miró de arriba a abajo-, pero igual de testaruda. Explicame que haces tú y yo decidiré entonces si me marcho o no.

Brienne se alejó de él y desenvaino Guardajuramentos.

-Lo que yo hago, es matarte -dijo acercando el filo de la espada a su garganta, Jaime levanto las palmas de las manos, tanto de la dorada como de la suya propia.

-¡Estás loca! quítame de encima esa espada moza, ¿qué te crees que vas a hacer aquí?, en cualquier momento puede aparecer alguien y los leales a mí, son más que los leales hacia Brienne de Tarth. Baja la espada.

-Hice un juramento -se escuchó decir Brienne, y apretó la punta de la espada contra el cuello de Jaime.

-¿Así pagas que te salvara el culo? te juro que cuando bajes esa espada seré yo mismo quien te cuelgue a un árbol, maldita seas.

-No quiero matarte, pero ya no tengo otra opción -unas gotas de sangre empezaron a rodar por el cuello de Jaime Lannister-. Se lo debo a ella.

Jaime desenvaino su espada con la mano izquierda y apartó de un tajo la espada de Brienne. Los dos se situaron en posición de combate, apuntándose con las espadas.

-Si quieres luchar que así sea, jamás debí volver por tí.

Jaime lanzó un golpe de espada pero Brienne lo interceptó con facilidad. Siguieron varios golpes iguales hasta que finalmente Brienne le alcanzó en el brazo derecho abriéndole una brecha. Varias personas salieron de la taberna y se asomaron hacia la parte de atrás, donde ellos se encontraban. Brienne se paró a secas al ver la herida de Jaime y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si es esto lo que quieres, ¿por qué no continuas? -le gritó Jaime.

Pero Brienne se acercó a él y le subió la capucha del jubón.

-Serás la causa de mi muerte ser -le dijo en voz baja-, pero por todos los dioses, que yo no seré la tuya.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Brienne se dirigió a la posada y el grupo de gente se dispersó, en cuanto vieron que no había una pelea de verdad, la atención se esfumó. Al pasar por la barra, el tabernero le gritó a Brienne que no quería peleas en su taberna y que la echaría a patadas si oía algún alboroto más. Ella le dijo que solo necesitaba descansar y que por la mañana se marcharía.

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a cerrar la puerta con llave, cuando alguién pegó en ella.

-Ábreme Brienne -le dijo Jaime.

-Márchate Jaime, haré como que no te he visto esta noche.

-La próxima vez que te encuentre colgada por el cuello haré la vista gorda, te lo juro.

Tras unos instantes, Brienne decidió al fin abrir la puerta.

-Pasa -cuando Jaime hubo entrado miró alrededor por si había alguien más, y a continuación cerro la puerta con llave.

-¿A quién le debes mi muerte? -le preguntó Jaime directamente.

-No te lo puedo decir, pero quédate tranquilo no voy a hacerlo.

-¡Gracias! gracias por perdonarme la vida, no te preocupes yo seguiré salvandote el culo.

-¿Por qué no has continuado tu viaje hacia Desembarco de Rey? -le preguntó Brienne, no sabía por qué, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta podía cambiar muchas cosas para ella. Nunca se imaginó que Jaime pudiera sentir algo por ella, al fin y al cabo, era la muchacha más fea de los Siete Reinos, era fácil que ella sintiera algo hacia él, sobre todo gratitud, pero Jaime Lannister nunca tendría sentimientos hacia alguien a quién le faltara un trozo de mejilla.

-Porque desgraciadamente, no me quedaba tranquilo sin saber si estabas ya a salvo o no -dijo Jaime lo más sinceramente que pudo-, es la segunda vez que doy marcha atrás por ti. Cuando te vi ahorcada en ese árbol quise matar a todos los que estaban a tu alrededor, pero aún estaba confundido.

-¿Confundido? -le preguntó Brienne.

-¿Quién quiere verme muerto, a parte de todo el mundo, que sea tan importante para tí? -preguntó Jaime-, ¿quienes eran esos hombres?

-¿Confundido con qué? -volvió a preguntar Brienne.

-Así no llegamos a ninguna parte, joder -dijo Jaime-, confundido con lo que era más importante para mí, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Tú eres más importante para mí que mi hermana, que mi familia, ¿estás satisfecha ahora?

-Catelyn Stark sigue viva -respondió Brienne-, quiere tu cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuál estaba más conmocionado. Ni Brienne había esperado esa respuesta de él, ni Jaime podría haber sospechado jamás la noticia que ella le había dado.

-Catelyn Stark -murmuró Jaime- no es posible...

-Los bandidos de Beric Dondarrion le dieron la vida, llevaba tres días muerta -continuó Brienne-, ellos ahorcan a sus enemigos. De mi, solo quiere tu cabeza y que le devuelva a sus hijas.

-¿No le basta con sus hijas? -preguntó Jaime consternado con toda la información.

-No, no le gustó que abandonaras tu promesa, no le gustó en absoluto, que asesinarais a su hijo, quiere venganza.

-¡Yo no tenía ni idea de los planes de mi padre! ¿tengo que pagar yo por ellos? -Jaime iba a ahogarse de la rabia, nunca dejaría de pagar las consecuencias de llevar el apellido Lannister.

-Quiere vengaza. Tu hermana, tú, tu tío.. Le dará igual, pero en especial, quiere arreglar cuentas contigo.

-Si te ayudo a buscar a sus hijas, ¿crees que habrá posibilidad.. -empezó a decir Jaime.

-Ninguna, ya lo intenté.

-Pues que la jodan. Estoy harto de todo esto. Si me marcho, muero; si me quedo, muero también.

-Jaime -le dijo Brienne-, buscaré a las hijas de Catelyn Stark, se las entregaré y luego me ahorcará. Pero no le llevaré tu cabeza.

-Moririas por mí -Jaime se acercó a ella-, aunque yo muera en unos días luchando. Sabes que eso te salvaría la vida, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco deberías ir a Desembarco -le explicó Brienne-, parten muchos barcos desde aquí. Huye.

-Podría luchar y ganar el combate -Jaime le puso una mano en la mejilla herida-, pero si te digo la verdad, no siento ya los lazos familiares, no quiero encontrar a Tyrion, no quiero salvar a la puta de mi hermana, sé bien que si está encerrada es porque algo le ha salido mal en su plan de matar a Margaery Tyrell. El mundo estaría mejor sin ella. Quizá sin mí también, ¿no crees?

-No señor -contestó Brienne con un hilo de voz, Jaime estaba muy cerca, acariciándola, casi no podía pensar-, tú has cambiado, siempre hay oportunidad de redimirse.

-No creo que yo tenga escapatoria en este juego, pero sí estoy seguro que antes de irme al infierno, tengo que llevarme algo conmigo.

Jaime Lannister besó a Brienne en la boca, ella no le correspondió al principio pero cuando sus labios se acomodaron a esa nueva situación, le devolvió el beso, desesperado, furioso, frustrante. Solo cuando pensaba que iban a quedarse sin aliento, Jaime se separó de ella.

-Cumpliré mi deber con Cersei si así te salvo la vida. Jamás permitiré que te sacrifiques por mí -Jaime volvió a besarla en la boca-, siempre pensé que solo había una mujer para mí, pero fue el mayor error de mi vida. Siento que me haya dado cuenta tan tarde. Moriré para salvarte, te lo debo.

-Ser Jaime, yo te lo debo a tí, me has salvado la vida un par de veces y me has dado un motivo para llevar a cabo esta tarea. Sé que no queda bonito dicho con mi rostro, pero te amo -reconoció al fin Brienne.

-Gracias por decirmelo, en tu rostro queda mil veces mejor que en un rostro al que consideren bello.

Jaime la volvió a besar otra vez, esta vez tumbándola en la cama.

-Dejarás que parta hacia Desembarco del Rey, morirá alguien que realmente debe morir. Pero tú no lo harás -Jaime sabía que con su sacrificio Cersei moriría y ella viviría, era la única manera de expiar sus pecados-, tú debes salvar a las niñas Stark.

-Salvaré a las niñas, pero no puedo dejar que tú mueras, es absurdo hacer un sacrificio cuando te has dado cuenta de la persona que eres realmente.

-Quizá gane el combate -rio Jaime-, entonces tú y yo volveremos a encontrarnos.

-Salvaré a Sansa y a Arya, y mi futuro se decidirá entonces, pero tú aún puedes huir -le dijo ella con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

-Jamás haré eso -aún le quedaba orgullo, lucharía y el destino decidiría si debía morir o no, aunque no se esforzaría mucho por conseguir la victoria.

Volvió a besar a Brienne y al notar el deseo de ambos, paró en seco.

-No seré yo el que te robe algo que en el futuro pueda servirte.

-No voy a tener futuro y si lo tuviera, no contraeré matrimonio con nadie -le dijo Brienne pasando una mano por su rostro, torpemente-, solo lo haría con una persona.

Esta vez fue Brienne quién le besó, y en un segundo ambos se encontraron desnudos encima de la dura cama de la posada. Jaime descubrió que bajo toda esa ropa de hombre que usaba Brienne, no tenía el cuerpo desagradable, al contrario, lo deseó con mucha más fuerza de la nunca deseó a Cersei. Le hizo el amor con cuidado, saboreando cada momento, cada rastro de su cuerpo. Y luego lo volvieron a hacer de una forma más salvaje, como quienes saben que jamás volverán a tocarse.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**INCISO:**_ _El epílogo es algo que no iba a poner.. porque es demasiado subrealista y empalagoso en comparación con los libros. Lo sé. Pero al final he decidido terminar la historia de esta manera, a sabiendas de que el autor me dará más disgustos en la historia real, jajaja, como sé que seguramente ni Jaime ni Brienne acaben bien.. quería librarme de las ganas de fuera todo lo contrario en este final de la historia (aunque siempre se me ocurrirán miles de finales diferentes ;)._

**EPILOGO**

Un día después Jaime Lannister y Brienne de Tarth eran marido y mujer. A la mañana siguiente de la noche que pasaron juntos buscaron un septón y se casaron los dos solos. Se despidieron horas después de su secreta boda. Jaime partió para Desembarco del Rey, donde ganó el combate por la vida de su hermana. Pero ni siquiera habló con ella, viajó para buscar a Brienne pero encontró algo que no se esperaba. Una pista acerca de Sansa Stark, Meñique jamás tuvo una hija. Un campesino le había dicho que había visto a la hija de éste y al pequeño heredero del Nido de Águilas. Enseguida comprendió cómo escapó Sansa después del banquete de bodas de su hijo Joffrey. Encontraría a Sansa al fin y al cabo y buscaría a Brienne para entregársela.

Brienne nunca llegó a encontrar a Arya, esa es otra historia, asi que meses después de aquella noche con Jaime, regresó a la cueva de Catelyn Stark para enfrentarse a su destino, con un vientre más abultado de lo normal. Allí Lady Corazón de Piedra, le dijo que su marido había traido sana y salva a Sansa hacía dos días. Y que su deber era matar al Matarreyes ya que no había encontrado a su hija Arya.

Bajaron al calabozo y lloraron los dos por su destino y cuando Jaime vio que Brienne estaba embarazada, cogió Guardajuramentos y un segundo antes de que se la hincara en el pecho, Catelyn Stark habló.

-Para -le dijo a Jaime Lannister-, has cambiado, has nacido de nuevo Jaime Lannister. Ya no eres para mí un Matarreyes nunca más. Nunca creí a Brienne, pero ahora sé que tu único crimen hacia mí, fue dejar a mi hijo Bran sin piernas. Desde entonces te has convertido en otra persona. Dar tu vida por la mujer a la que amas y por tu hijo no nato, te hace merecedor de mi misericordia.

Brienne se arrodilló junto a Jaime y le quitó la espada de las manos.

-Pero vuestra lealtad hacia mí, no ha terminado aún. Devolvereis a Sansa a Invernalia, conquistaremos nuestras tierras. Ella gobernará el Norte y os tendrá a vosotros a su lado, para defenderla siempre. Sois Señores del Norte ahora. Así me cobraré el perdón que ambos me debéis.

Brienne de Tarth y Jaime Lannister obedecieron a Lady Corazón de Piedra y se unieron a ella para ayudarla a conseguir ese objetivo. Invernalia sería su hogar también.

Más lejos de allí en Desembarco del Rey, solo un poco de tiempo después de que Cersei se enterara de que Jaime había contraído matrimonio con un monstruo y de que estaban ganando batallas para reconquistar el Norte, una reina más bella y más joven que ella le arrebató el Trono de Hierro y la mandó asesinar.

Su nombre era Daenerys Targaryen. Y el hombre que le arrebató la vida y que estaba al servicio de esta nueva Reina, al menos por ahora, era Tyrion Lannister.

**FIN**


End file.
